dai_stream_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
IS-2
"Alright! Two white russians! Make 'em double. Also bartender, bartender, you have those things I usually put, in my '' ''boyfriends drinks right?" "Yeah, uh we have the things. Just don't bring the body here this time." "I make no promises." -IS-2 speaking to a bartender ordering Erwin and her drinks IS-2 is a Russian tank that was an obsessive creepy girl in the Panzermadels streams Originally Dai wanted to go hook up with her. But another Russian tank showed up to change his mind. Biography IS-2 was stalking Erwin while he was walking in the hallways. When she approached him, she asked whether or not he has been inside a tank. Erwin replied that he has never been in a tank before, which might or might not have aroussed IS-2. Dai was playing with fire and deceided Erwin should go on a date with IS-2. They both arrived to a bar and sat down at the counter, IS-2 ordered a white russian, the same with Erwin. After the ordedr, IS-2 wanted the "things" placed in the drinks, like she did with her other dates. The bartender didn't want to bring in a body, to which IS-2 didn't promise his request. This unnerved Erwin, and possibly the chances of him putting his dick in crazy. After downing the questionable drink. IS-2 dropped the bombshell and said her favorite position was -in her words- "envelopment from behind". She asked what Erwin's favorite move is. Dai chose the option of coughing, which essentially translated to "I like ball and gag". IS-2 also said that Erwin was the first person to not leave her, and the bartender told the story of when his son dated her, and how he no longer has a son. All that remained of him was the burned remains of his pubic hair, -which Dai and Game assume IS-2 did- and Dai kept falling ddown the rabbit hole, despite Game telling Dai it isn't fine. After Erwin declined a dance with IS-2, both of them downed some vodka and then the Soviet National Anthem played on the radio. When the anthem died down, IS-2 offered Erwin her number. He accepted it and then she left the bar. A few days -or weeks-, pass and IS-2 appeared again to Erwin in the hallway to ask a question to him mattering state security. Which translated to a simple test question, which Erwin didn't know. But IS-2 gave him her murder face. Threatened with a life or death situation due to IS-2 holding a knife, and thinking he was witholding the answer, Erwin saaid the answer was the Treay of Versailles. IS-2 got the same answer as him, and was on her way. After that, IS-2 was never seen again through the rest of the streams because Dai and Game chose the other Russian tank to bang. Personality and traits IS-2 is a unsettling creep. She is said by Erwin to have a smoker-lung, which distincts her from other tank girls by voice. She also may or may not be a bloodthirsty maniac, due to something involving a body in a bar. Famous quotes "Don't withold information from me! Holding information, is the way of the Capitalist pigs, they steal information from the people, and use them for their own gains! Stealing is not the Soviet way commrade!" -IS-2 telling Erwin not to hide the test answer from her. "We have ways to make people remember." -I-S2 threatening Erwin with a knife and still trying to find out the test answer